


No Longer Friends

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Iwein - Hartmann von Aue, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Awkwardness, Chaotic Good, Coming Out, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Merlin (BBC), Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but it's medieval, medieval canon, sorry this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: "Eloquent huh? That really is the worst way to tell people – ”
Relationships: Parzivâl/Gâwân, onesided Gawein/Iwein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	No Longer Friends

**Author's Note:**

> my last fanfic of the decade everybody!! xD  
> it's crack, but that's ok. I like it nonetheless
> 
> also, this was inspired by [this tumblr post](https://swing-spiderling.tumblr.com/post/181372636348/gwaine-percival-and-i-are-no-longer)
> 
> I only edited the canon a little bit xD the post is about Merlin, but I decided to put it into the original medieval canon where the characters come from

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Sometimes, Parzivâl thought it was strange how he enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking just as much as the sex itself. But then, it wasn’t so different from actually sleeping with Gâwân, was it? He was lying on his back, his long blonde curls messy and sticking to his sweaty forehead, and Gâwân was there, close to him, skin against skin, and it felt wonderful. His breath and heartbeat slowly calmed down, and he lost himself of the wonderful feeling of Gâwân’s warm lips and his scratchy beard on the tender skin of his neck. Warm breath ghosted over his cheeks when Gâwân slowly pushed himself up and leaned over to kiss his mouth. Parzivâl made a small, satisfied sound.

“You’re lovely when you’re like this,” Gâwân mumbled against his skin, apparently not up for much eloquence at the moment.

“When I am like what?”

“I don’t know. Just… the way you are now. Satisfied. Sleepy. Happy.”

“In love with you.” Parzivâl added with a smile and turned his head to give Gâwân a soft kiss on the forehead. Then, he let his head sink back and closed his eyes. He was ready to fall asleep when suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

“Oh… Gâwân?”

“Hmm?”

“We were invited to King Arthur's court for the Pentecost celebrations next week.”

Gâwân yawned, then he murmured sleepily: “Right. What's that got to do with anything? You're not planning to stay at home, are you?”

“No, no, not at all.” Parzivâl sighed. “I am happy to meet all the other knights again, and King Arthur. We’re relatives, after all and it's been more than a year after all. But also...” He fell silent again.

“Also what? C'mon, Parzi, whatever it is, it can't be so bad that you can't talk to me about it.”

“Right.” Parzivâl sighed again. “It's just... They don't know yet that we're married to each other, do they? They don't even know that we're together.”

“So?”

“I think we should tell them.”

Gâwân nodded. "Right. I have no problem with that. And I guess none of them will have a problem with that either. Except for Iwein, but you know him. He’s had a crush on me since forever.”

“Yeah that’s true, but…” Suddenly, Parzivâl seemed a little nervous. “I mean, I think, actually you should tell them.”

“Why me?” Gâwân was surprised.

"You’re much more eloquent than I am.” Parzivâl grinned. “And also, Keie always made jokes about how I would never find a woman to marry me after he found me lost in thoughts at the Plimizœl. And now I am married to a man and I fear that he will just continue to jest about it. Like he was right all along or something. And I don't want him to laugh at you. I fear if he does he will end up with a broken arm and a broken leg again."

At the mentions of these events Gâwân chuckled slightly. "Oh, darling, he will not even dare to think about jesting after what you did to him the last time you met. I know Keie. He may be a skilled knight, but h's a coward." He ruffled through Parzivâl's hair and kissed him slightly on the lips. "But if you feel more comfortable with it, I will announce our relationship to the court. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan", Parzivâl agreed. Then, he pulled Gâwân close again and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The topic of Pentecost and Arthur's court and their annunciation wasn't brought up again during the whole week. Only when they were already on their ride to court, Parzivâl carefully asked how Gâwân planned to address the topic of their now-existing relationship. But his boyfriend only shrugged and told him to let him manage it, and then grinned in that special Gâwân way that meant not always good.

But when Gâwân saw the sceptic expression on Parzivâls face, the grin soon turned into a reassuring smile that his husband gladly returned. They loved each other, after all. He would not try to be too funny, for his own good, would he?

Yet, by the time they arrived at the court the matter was forgotten for the moment. They were surrounded by their fellow knights whom they hadn't seen for years. Iwein pulled Gâwân into a hug from which he couldn't free himself for the first few minutes, while Lancelot and Kâlogrenant started questioning them about âventiure.

Parzivâl on the other hand was almost at once led away by Arthur who told him that he was glad to finally have someone with whom he could discuss "kingly things". So Parzivâl found himself being questioned about matters of state and how om earth he managed to cover the costs for castle renovations. This went on until Queen Ginover showed up and told them that the meal was now prepared and all the guests awaited their king. Parzivâl, Gâwân and the other knights followed him expectantly.

After lunch Arthur wanted to seize the moment and hold a council meeting as most of his knights and even the Grail king Parzivâl were together at his court right now. They could still celebrate Pentecost later in the afternoon, and the next three days also were planned to be most entertaining, everybody looked forward to the tournaments and feasts. But first, he had to get his matters of state straight.

“Currently, we have some problems with bandits in the northern villages, and I hoped to do more than only send patrols on a regular basis. It would be better for my people if they were able to defend themselves. Any ideas how we could manage that best?”

The knights soon started a heated discussion. Only Parzivâl and Gâwân kept to themselves and chatted quietly and privately. This went on until Arthur raised his voice.

“Parzivâl, Gâwân, I really appreciate that you two get on so well, but would you maybe pay attention? If you have nothing to contribute, maybe at least you can try and listen.”

“Yes, of course, sorry.” Parzivâl cleared his throat. “It’s just, Gâwân and I, we wanted to..."

But he was already interrupted by Gâwân. "We wanted to tell you something. Parzivâl and I are no longer friends."

"What?" King Arthur looked just as confused as the other knights. "Why? What happened?"

Parzivâl sighed and murmured: "Eloquent huh? That really is the worst way to tell people – ”

"So, does that mean that you, Gâwân, will come back and live here at our court again?" Iwein asked almost hopefully.

Parzivâl rolled his eyes. "No. That means that we're marries to each other for a little over a year now. Gâwân, really, sometimes I wonder if you do such things on purpose."

"Oh." Iwein's face fell.

Gâwân shrugged. "Sorry, my friend." He took Parzivâl's hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “He does, and always will have my heart.” Parzivâl smiled happily.

"Right." King Arthur cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention back to him. "I am happy for you two. I really am. But now, after these pleasant news, could we perhaps return to the matters of state we were actually discussing?"


End file.
